Dream
by Profe Fest
Summary: "Ada apa, Mammon? Kau jadi aneh setelah bangun tidur. Mimpi buruk?" tanya pria berwajah oriental itu setengah khawatir./ FonMammon Fic! Warning! BL, OOC, typo! RnR?


**Title : Dream**

**Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), dan segala hal yang tak dapat dijabarkan di sini**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

"Fon! Kau bisa dengar aku kan?! Fon!" Mammon mengguncang tubuh pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu kalap, ketakutan menjalari setiap sel otaknya, setiap inci tubuhnya mendadak gemetar hebat.

Si ahli beladiri pemegang _strom pacifier_ melempar senyum tulus padanya, manik karamelnya terlihat semakin sayu, fokusnya pun tampak tak tentu. Terlihat sekali bahwa maut sudah tinggal hitungan detik menghampiri si pria Asia, namun entah mengapa Mammon sama sekali tak rela. Ilusionis mungil itu mengguncang lagi tubuh si pria ahli beladiri, kali ini bahkan lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya.

"Bangun, _Martial Arts_ Sialan! Bertahanlah sebentar lagi!" kata Mammon kalap, masih dikuasai ketakutan.

Tapi pria yang berada dalam dekapan si _kabut_ menggeleng lemah, bibirnya kemudian mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara. Pria berambut sebahu itu menahan napasnya, mengidentifikasi kata-kata terakhir pria Asia tersebut padanya—hanya padanya.

'_Terima kasih.'_

"Tunggu dulu, Fon! Fon! FON!"

Mata karamel yang sejak dulu memancarkan kelembutan milik si pria semakin meredup, membiarkan Mammon mulai meracau sendiri. Dan ketika akhirnya kelopak mata itu menutup manik karamel tajam si ahli beladiri untuk selamanya, serta indra penciumannya menghembuskan napas untuk terakhir kalinya, yang Mammon hanya bisa lakukan adalah memanggil-manggil nama pria yang dibencinya sekeras yang ia bisa dengan menumpahkan air mata yang ia punya.

Siapa sangka saat terakhir pria penyandang nama angin tersebut akan menjadi hal paling menakutkan bagi si ilusionis?

.

.

.

"…mon! Mammon!"

Panggilan keras namun dengan nada lembut itu segera membuat Mammon yang menutup mata sontak membelalakkan mata. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke belakang, mendapati seorang pria bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya dengan pakaian tradisional Cina yang tengah memunggunginya—menahan punggungnya kalau mau lebih tepat, sih. Mereka tengah berada di beranda pondok yang menjadi tempat I Prescelti Sette dipertemukan dahulu, duduk di lantai kayu. Ilusionis berambut sebahu tersebut mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, membiarkan dirinya mencoba meyakini apa ia tengah bermimpi atau tengah berada di realita.

"_Yare yare_," pria berambut hitam dikepang itu menghela napas panjang. "Kalau kau mau tidur boleh saja, tapi jangan di sini. Kau bisa masuk angin," nasehatnya dengan nada khawatir.

Mammon masih mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba mengidentifikasi lagi apa ini memang mimpi atau hasil dari ilusi—bisa saja tanpa sadar ia menggunakan ilusi saat tertidur, kan?

"Mammon? Ada apa? Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" Kali ini pria itu membalikkan badannya—masih dalam posisi duduk—kemudian menatap si pria mungil dengan tatapan yang lebih cemas.

"….Fon?" Mammon memanggil nama pria di depannya was-was. Setengah dalam dirinya menganggap bahwa ini hanya khayalan, namun setengahnya lagi—sangat—ingin agar saat ini merupakan kenyataan.

"Ya?" Pria bermanik karamel itu mengerjitkan dahinya bingung, tak mengerti dengan sifat sang _kabut_ yang tiba-tiba aneh seketika. "Ada apa, Mammon? Kau jadi aneh setelah bangun tidur. Mimpi buruk?" tanyanya.

Pria bersurai _violet_ tersebut sama sekali tak dapat menahan perasaan asing yang meluap dalam dirinya. Manik senada helaian rambutnya langsung mengeluarkan air mata, isakan-isakan kecil juga keluar dari bibir tipisnya, membuat panik pria Asia di depannya.

"A- ada apa, Mammon? T- tunggu, akan kuambilkan saputa—"

Sebelum Fon berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya atau mengambil saputangan putih yang ada di dalam sakunya, Mammon telah lebih dulu membalikkan badannya, kemudian bangkit dan memeluk pria yang dibencinya itu dalam keadaan setengah berdiri. Fon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tak menyangka sang ilusionis akan melakukan hal seperti itu padanya. Terlebih lagi, ilusionis yang tengah mendekapnya itu juga terisak pelan sembari menangis. Fon menunggu, membiarkan mereka berada dalam posisi itu hingga isakan Mammon cukup mereda untuk ditanyai.

"Ada apa, Mammon? Kau mimpi buruk tadi?" tanya si pria Asia setelah isakan Mammon dirasa mereda.

Ilusionis mungil itu mengangguk cepat. "Mimpi yang benar-benar buruk, _Martial Arts_ Sialan," ralatnya sembari mendekap pria yang lebih tinggi itu lebih erat.

"Sshh, jangan khawatir," Fon mengangkat tangannya, mengelus helaian rambut sebahu sang _kabut_ penuh kasih. "Aku di sini. Lihat? Aku berada dalam pelukanmu, Mammon."

Mammon tak tahu mengapa hanya dengan kalimat itu air matanya semakin merebak keluar dan isakannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Kendati demikian, Fon tak mencoba menghentikan tangisannya yang semakin keras—karena pria itu tahu sang _kabut_ sudah terlalu lama menahan air matanya dan memendamnya seorang diri. Tangisan itu berhenti setelah beberapa menit terlewati, namun tetap menyisakan beberapa isakan kecil yang keluar sesekali.

"Nah, kau sudah tenang, 'kan?" tanya Fon sembari mengelus lembut rambu _violet_ sang _kabut_.

"_Un_…"

"Nah," pria ahli beladiri itu mengangkat tubuh sang ilusionis yang lebih mungil darinya, kemudian mendudukkannya di pangkuannya dengan posisi menyamping. "Memang kau mimpi apa tadi?" tanyanya masih dengan nada lembut yang sama.

Mammon menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan sisa air mata serta jejak semburat merah tipis yang menjalar di pipinya—siapa sangka ternyata dia bisa menangis sekeras yang tadi?

"Aku… mimpi buruk, buruk sekali," Mammon memulai ceritanya, tanpa beradu pandang dengan si pria Asia.

"Hmm…"

"Aku… mimpi di mana kau mati." _Kabut_ Arcobaleno itu menundukkan wajahnya, tak lupa memelankan volume suaranya.

"Aku?"

"_Un_…." Sebuah anggukan mengikuti. "Aku mimpi kau mati tepat di dekapanku, dan kau mengatakan 'terima kasih' padaku untuk terakhir kalinya," lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih, ya?"

"_Un_…." Anggukan yang sama. "Aku… aku takut sekali waktu itu. Entah kenapa aku gemetaran, aku ketakutan. Aku—"

"Sshh, sudahlah, Mammon." Dengan lembut sang _badai_ mengelus helaian rambut sang ilusionis yang halus. "Aku di sini. Kau lihat, 'kan? Aku di sini," ulang pria itu lembut, menenangkan pria yang lebih mungil darinya.

"Aku takut sekali, Bodoh," kata Mammon setengah serak. Air mata kembali menggenangi manik _violet_-nya yang indah. "Aku takut, aku kalap. Begitu kau mengatakan hal itu padaku, entah kenapa dadaku serasa ngilu. Aku takut…," isaknya. Fon membiarkannya menceritakan hal-hal lain yang berkaitan dengan mimpi si pria ahli ilusi, membiarkannya meracau apa pun bahkan meski itu tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan mimpi yang dibicarakan mereka saat ini.

"Sshh, sudah, sudah," Fon mendekap pria _violet_ itu sembari mengelus rambutnya berulang-ulang. "Kau tak perlu takut, kau bisa melihatnya, kan? Aku di sini."

Mammon menganggukkan kepala, kemudian menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Mammon, boleh kutanya sesuatu?" tanya si pria Asia tiba-tiba.

"_Muu_, apa?" Ilusionis itu balik bertanya.

"Jika—ini hanya _jika_, oke—, jika saja itu sungguhan terjadi, bagaimana katamu?" tanya Fon pelan, berusaha tak menyakiti hati lawan bicaranya.

Mammon terdiam sejenak, ingatannya kembali memutar tubuh sang _badai_ yang tengah berlumuran darah, matanya setengah tertutup, bibirnya yang menggumamkan—_tidak, tidak!_

Ilusionis itu dengan cepat menyikut pria yang tadi mengelus rambutnya, membiarkan si pria ahli beladiri mengaduh karena tak siap menerima perlakuan seperti itu dari pria mungil yang tengah dipangkunya.

"Kenapa kau menyikutku, Mammon?"

"_Muu_, sudah salah masih bertanya. Cerna saja dengan otak tololmu itu, Sialan!" Dan sikutan lain pun datang setelahnya, meski yang selanjutnya dapat ditahan pria berwajah oriental itu.

"Memang kenapa? Aku kan hanya bertanya," bela Fon.

"_Muu_, itu karena kau tolol."

"Bagian mana—yang membuatku terlihat tolol?"

"Jangan mengatakan kau akan mati duluan, _muu_! Aku tak akan memaafkanmu kalau sampai kau mati lebih dulu!" ancam sang _kabut_ sembari menahan rona wajahnya agar tak terlihat oleh pria yang senyumnya tak pernah luntur itu.

Fon mau tak mau terkejut sejenak karenanya, sebelum akhirnya keterkejutannya berganti menjadi sebuah senyum lembut yang tulus—senyum khasnya. "Begitu…," gumamnya.

"_Muu_, kau juga kan ahli beladiri. Memang kau mau ada surat kabar yang memuat tentang 'Jagoan _Martial Arts_ Kini Sudah Berpulang' besar-besar di halaman depan berita mereka, huh?"

"Benar juga ya..."

"_Muu_! Jangan hanya berkata 'begitu' atau 'benar juga ya' terus, _muu_!" protes Mammon seraya menggembungkan sebelah pipinya, setengah kesal hanya ditanggapi hal sepele seperti barusan.

Fon tertawa pelan, mengeluarkan tawa penuh kelembutan. "Maaf, maaf," katanya.

"_Muu_, memang dasar kau tak berubah," gerutu sang _kabut_ sembari menatap objek lain.

"Terima kasih kalau begitu," kata Fon sembari mengangkat dua sudut bibirnya. "Tapi Mammon, mengenai tadi, jujur saja, jika itu terjadi sungguhan, aku tak ingin kau bersedih," lanjutnya.

Mammon terdiam sejenak, membiarkan perkataan itu merasuki dirinya. "_M- muu_, mana ada orang yang tidak sedih ditinggal rekannya sendiri coba?"

"Benar juga, ya…." Fon tertawa lagi. "Lalu, aku juga tak ingin kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

"_M- muu_, tahu darimana coba aku akan menyalahkan diri sendiri?" Mammon membuang wajahnya, mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Bukannya kau sering melakukannya, hm?" Ini dilontarkan tanpa menggunakan nada pertanyaan sama sekali.

"Hmph. Sok tahu sekali, _Martial Arts_ Sialan," gerutu sang _kabut_ tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Maaf, maaf," kata Fon diselingi tawa khasnya.

Hening kembali menyergap mereka, membiarkan senyap menguasai suasana hangat yang tercipta diantara keduanya. Angin bermain sejenak dengan helaian rambut keduanya, sebelum akhirnya pergi tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata.

"Mammon,"

"_Muu_?"

Tanpa diduga, Fon memeluk si pemuda mungil dari belakang, membiarkan helaian rambut _violet_ halus milik pria itu menggelitik hidungnya, namun langsung membuat aroma shampo si ilusionis terhirup harum oleh indra penciumannya.

"Jangan pernah salahkan dirimu sendiri kalau itu terjadi, oke?" bisik Fon halus, begitu lembut hingga terdengar berdesir dan menggelitik daun telinga Mammon. Ilusionis itu sendiri bahkan dapat merasakan jatungnya yang berada di atas lengan kekar yang mendekapnya tengah berpacu lebih cepat dan lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Namun kata-kata itu serasa mengiris hatinya yang tadi sudah cukup terobati, membuat Mammon tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Jangan sedih jika aku meninggalkanmu lebih dulu, paham?" Mammon menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasakan sesak kembali menghampiri dadanya.

"Aku tak akan tenang jika kau masih bersikap begitu, kau mengerti kan?" Fon menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menguar dari rambut halus Mammon, kemudian berpikir kira-kira sudah berapa banyak shampo yang pria mungil itu habiskan untuk membuat surai _violet_-nya memunculkan aroma harum yang tak pernah bosan dihirupnya. Dekapannya juga semakin erat, seolah memberikan kekuatan lain untuk keduanya, serta memberi kehangatan pada dua raga yang saling menyatu di bawah bulan purnama.

"Konyol. Kau tak akan ke manapun," dengus Mammon tak suka.

"Maksudnya?"

"Karena…," tangan yang lebih mungil itu menggenggam balik lengan yang melingkari tubuhnya, memunculkan rasa hangat lain di dada keduanya, "karena kau ada di sini."

Fon melebarkan matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya membentuk lengkungan lembut yang khas di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih, Mammon," kata pria Asia itu tulus sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu ilusionis yang lebih mungil darinya, mencium aroma alami yang menguar dari tubuh sang _kabut_. Mammon diam, sama sekali tak berniat memalak si ahli beladiri—karena entah mengapa ia begitu menikmati perlakuan si _Martial Arts_ Sialan.

"Hei, Mammon,"

"_Muu_?"

"Kalau kukatakan aku mencintaimu bagaimana?"

Hening sebentar, Fon memberi waktu bagi ilusionis yang dulu bernama Viper itu bernostalgia sejenak. Mammon mengenang lagi saat itu, saat di mana mereka pertama bertemu di satu meja dengan anggota I Prescelti Sette yang lain, lalu pada persaingan di masa lalu, lalu kutukan itu, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sini. Semua menyimpulkan hal yang sama—bahwa Mammon membenci pria yang tengah mendekapnya ini. Tapi, jika memang benci, mengapa ia bisa menikmati lantunan kalimat santun yang terlontar dari bibir si pria Asia, atau senyum lembut penuh kasih yang mengisi bagian terdalam memori otaknya, atau tawa khas yang begitu merdu di telinganya?

"Kalau begitu… jika kukatakan aku juga mencintaimu bagaimana?" balas Mammon sembari menyenderkan punggungnya, membiarkan tubuh si pria Asia menjadi senderan sementaranya.

Fon menggulum senyum lebar yang tulus. "Kalau begitu terima kasih," katanya.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Mammon," lanjut Fon masih dengan menghirup wangi yang menguar di tubuh ilusionis yang dicintainya. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya—memori itu, hari-hari itu, semua persaingan itu, perasaanmu. Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kauberikan untukku."

Mammon tenggelam dalam setiap kata yang diucapkan pria yang mendekapnya. Ia mengambil napas panjang, merasakan dadanya diisi kembali dengan rasa hangat yang begitu dinikmatinya. "Kau juga—terima kasih untuk semuanya," katanya.

Fon tersenyum tulus. "Kalau begitu, kau boleh tidur lagi, Mammon. Aku akan mendekapmu di sini."

Bahkan Mammon tak sadar ia telah mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya dan membentuk sebuah senyum tipis yang amat jarang terukir di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu selamat malam."

"Ah, selamat malam," balas Fon dengan nada lembut yang sama.

Dan kesadaran sang ilusionis lenyap begitu saja.

.

.

.

Mammon membuka matanya, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari ranjang yang ditempatinya—kapan ia masuk ke kamar dan tidur di ranjang ini?

Suara ketukan pintu dari luar mengalihkan perhatiannya, ilusionis itu memilih meneriaki si pengetuk pintu dengan kata-kata bahwa ia boleh menjejaki kakinya di kamar itu. Derit pintu terbuka, memunculkan seorang gadis cilik yang memiliki perawakan mirip dengan Luce—Yuni namanya.

"_Muu_, ada apa, Yuni?" tanya Mammon sembari meneliti pakaian si gadis mungil yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"A- ah, i- itu…," Yuni mencoba mengalihkan tatapannya, membuat pria _violet_ tersebut semakin curiga. "Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap, Viper-_san_."

"Untuk?"

Yuni menatap dalam sang ilusionis, membuat Mammon sadar ada pancaran kesedihan yang sulit dijabarkan dalam manik hitam gadis bertopi besar itu.

"Pemakaman Fon-_san_ akan dimulai sebentar lagi, Viper-_san_," jawab Yuni sembari meneguk ludah pahit.

.

.

.

Mammon memaki dirinya, bagaimana dia bisa lupa?

Setelah Fon tewas saat itu, Arcobaleno lain berdatangan dan segera membawa mereka ke tempat Verde. Mammon tak terluka sedikit pun—darah yang menempel di pakaiannya berasal dari darah si pria Asia. Dan saat itu lah Verde mengatakan—dengan sangat menyesal—bahwa nyawa pria berkepang itu tak bisa diselamatkan.

Malamnya, seluruh Arcobaleno menginap di lab si ilmuwan jenius. Namun Mammon berkata bahwa dia ingin sendiri dan Verde sama sekali tak keberatan meminjami salah satu kamar yang ada di labnya—meski biasanya satu kamar diisi dua orang dan khusus si ilusionis hanya diisi olehnya seorang. Mammon menangis sejadi-jadinya malam itu, membiarkan dirinya menumpahkan seluruh air mata dan kesedihan yang bersarang di dadanya, membiarkan sakit itu terluap.

"Viper-_san_?" Yuni mendekati lelaki yang masih mematung syok di tempat tidurnya itu perlahan. "Viper-_san_, kau kenapa?"

"_Jangan pernah salahkan dirimu sendiri kalau itu terjadi, oke?"_

'_Brengsek, kenapa kau tak mengaku saja?'_

"Yuni," Mammon memanggil nama si gadis dengan suara serak, mengabaikan air mata yang kembali menggenangi manik _violet_-nya dan membuat pandangannya blur. "Boleh aku menangis di sini lagi denganmu?"

"_Jangan sedih jika aku meninggalkanmu lebih dulu, paham?"_

'_Bagaimana seseorang tak bersedih jika ditinggal orang yang dicintainya?'_

Yuni sempat terkesiap, sebelum akhirnya menggulum senyum tipis yang mahfum.

"Silakan, Viper-_san_," katanya.

"_Aku tak akan tenang jika kau masih bersikap begitu, kau mengerti kan?"_

'_Bagaimana juga aku bisa tenang seorang diri di dunia ini?'_

Maka dari itu, Mammon kembali menumpahkan air matanya, mengeluarkan kesedihannya yang masih tersisa di dadanya, bernostalgia dengan saat-saat kematian sang _badai_ serta mimpinya bertemu dengan pria Asia itu dalam bunga tidurnya.

"_Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Mammon,"_

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N** : Jadi awalnya saya lagi matengin _anime_ ninja fandom sebelah yang ditayangin di stasiun televisi Indonesia yang berawalan huruf G. Terus saya gonjang-ganjing kok ini balik lagi ke episode awal sementara _ending_-nya tetep Utakata Hanabi-nya Supercell. Akhirnya saya diem, cuek bebek mencoba menahan _feels_ yang memancar dari lagu itu… tapi saya gagal dan akhirnya kepikiran plot buat fik FM ini /DUAR.

Jadi ini ceritanya si Fon mati [oke saya yudonsei, maksudnya anggap aja dia mati kenapa itu seimajinasi kalian /DUAK], terus Mammon malemnya mimpi ketemu Fon lagi dan ngobrol-ngobrol sampe dikira yang adegan mati itu mimpi padahal kenyataan. Terserah kalian deh mau nganggep ini _setting_ masa depan belum diubah atau udah diubah abis Representative Battle [tapi saya sih _prefer_ kalo ini pas masa depan belum diubah aja, biar ga galo /DIBUANG] Btw ada yang kena plot twist-nya? B"D /plottwistapa /plottwistkepalamu /dihajarmassa. Sori nih kalo _feels_ nggak ngena, OOC sangat, melankolis menyedihkan, sama tipo berkeliaran ;;w;;

Semuanya, jangan ragu memberikan _reviews_, kotak _review_ selalu terbuka untuk kalian semua, terutama beberapa pendatang yang tetiba nge-_ship_ pair ini, wuih pokoknya ajak aja saya ngobrol soalnya saya dikenal di FB sebagai pakarnya /APA /JANGANPERCAYA. Saya tunggu _review_, _fav_, _fangirling_, dan lainnya ya! XD Terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fik ini! Sampai jumpa di karya saya selanjutnya ya!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
